Wizard
Wizards are dutiful scholars who learn and practice magic to adventure. They are skilled at crafting magical items of all sorts, but otherwise their talents are focused on their magic, which they study relentlessly. Changes The wizard was a pretty sound class to start with. It got really powerful later on due to exponential growth in spell power, but that wasn't so much the fault of the class but the spells and the spell list. The wizard lives and dies by his spells, so we knew that any changes had to be done there to truly alter the class. Check out the new spell list. Changes to the list are described in some detail there. Class Features *'Spells:' A wizard casts arcane spells which are drawn from the wizard spell list. A wizard must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time (see below). To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the wizard must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a wizard’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a wizard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on the table above. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score. Unlike a sorcerer, a wizard may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and spending 1 hour studying her spellbook. While studying, the wizard decides which spells to prepare. *'Familiar:' A wizard can obtain a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The wizard chooses the kind of familiar he gets. As the wizard advances in level, his familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by the wizard, it cannot be replaced for a year and day. However, a slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time. *'Scribe Scroll:' At 1st level, a wizard gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. *'Bonus Feats:' At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, she can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation feat, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. *'Spellbooks:' A wizard must study her spellbook each day to prepare her spells. She cannot prepare any spell not recorded in her spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing five cantrips and three 1st-level spells of your choice from the wizard spell list. For each point of Intelligence bonus the wizard has, the spellbook holds one additional 1st-level spell of your choice. At each new wizard level, she gains two new spells (non cantrip) of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new wizard level) for her spellbook. In addition, at every odd level after 1st, she may also choose to add one cantrip to her spellbook.. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards’ spellbooks to her own. School Specialization A school is one of eight groupings of spells, each defined by a common theme. If desired, a wizard may specialize in one school of magic (see below). Specialization allows a wizard to cast extra spells from her chosen school, but she then never learns to cast spells from some other schools. The wizard must choose whether to specialize and, if she does so, choose her specialty at 1st level. At this time, she must also give up two other schools of magic (unless she chooses to specialize in divination; see below), which become her prohibited schools. A wizard can never give up divination to fulfill this requirement. The eight schools of arcane magic are described below. Spells that do not fall into any of these schools are called universal spells. The following features apply to a specialist wizard: *'Bonus Spells:' A specialist wizard can prepare one additional spell of her specialty school of each spell level each day. *'Skill Bonus:' A specialist wizard gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to learn the spells of her chosen school or identify spells or effects of that school. *'Prohibited Schools:' A specialist wizard chooses two schools to become prohibited schools (except for Diviners, see below). A wizard can never give up divination to fulfill this requirement. Spells of the prohibited school or schools are not available to the wizard, and she can’t even cast such spells from scrolls or fire them from wands. These spells are effectively not on her spell list. She may not change either her specialization or her prohibited schools later. The Schools of Magic *'Abjuration:' Spells that protect, block, or banish. An abjuration specialist is called an abjurer. *'Conjuration:' Spells that bring creatures or materials to the caster. A conjuration specialist is called a conjurer. *'Divination:' Spells that reveal information. A divination specialist is called a diviner. Unlike the other specialists, a diviner must give up only one other school. *'Enchantment:' Spells that imbue the recipient with some property or grant the caster power over another being. An enchantment specialist is called an enchanter. *'Evocation:' Spells that manipulate energy or create something from nothing. An evocation specialist is called an evoker. *'Illusion:' Spells that alter perception or create false images. An illusion specialist is called an illusionist. *'Necromancy:' Spells that manipulate, create, or destroy life or life force. A necromancy specialist is called a necromancer. *'Transmutation:' Spells that transform the recipient physically or change its properties in a more subtle way. A transmutation specialist is called a transmuter. *'Universal:' Not a school, but a category for spells that all wizards can learn. A wizard cannot select universal as a specialty school or as a prohibited school. Only a limited number of spells fall into this category. Familiars A familiar is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a sorcerer or wizard. It retains the appearance, Hit Dice, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, skills, and feats of the normal animal it once was, but it is treated as a magical beast instead of an animal for the purpose of any effect that depends on its type. Only a normal, unmodified animal may become a familiar. An animal companion cannot also function as a familiar. A familiar also grants special abilities to its master, as given on the table. These special abilities apply only when the master and familiar are within 1 mile of each other. Levels of different classes that are entitled to familiars stack for the purpose of determining any familiar abilities that depend on the master’s level. Familiar Basics Use the basic statistics for a creature of the familiar’s kind, but make the following changes: ; Hit Dice : For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the master’s character level or the familiar’s normal HD total, whichever is higher. ; Hit Points : The familiar has one-half the master’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down, regardless of its actual Hit Dice. ; Attacks : Use the master’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes. Use the familiar’s Dexterity or Strength modifier, whichever is greater, to get the familiar’s melee attack bonus with natural weapons. : Damage equals that of a normal creature of the familiar’s kind. ; Saving Throws : For each saving throw, use either the familiar’s base save bonus (Fortitude +2, Reflex +2, Will +0) or the master’s (as calculated from all his classes), whichever is better. The familiar uses its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any of the other bonuses that the master might have on saves. ; Skills : For each skill in which either the master or the familiar has ranks, use either the normal skill ranks for an animal of that type or the master’s skill ranks, whichever are better. In either case, the familiar uses its own ability modifiers. Regardless of a familiar’s total skill modifiers, some skills may remain beyond the familiar’s ability to use. Familiar Ability Descriptions All familiars have special abilities (or impart abilities to their masters) depending on the master’s combined level in classes that grant familiars, as shown on the table below. The abilities given on the table are cumulative. ; Natural Armor Adj. : The number noted here is an improvement to the familiar’s existing natural armor bonus. ; Int : The familiar’s Intelligence score. ; Alertness (Ex) : While a familiar is within arm’s reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. ; Improved Evasion (Ex) : When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. ; Share Spells : At the master’s option, he may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) he casts on himself also affect his familiar. The familiar must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the familiar if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the familiar again even if it returns to the master before the duration expires. Additionally, the master may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A master and his familiar can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the familiar’s type (magical beast). ; Empathic Link (Su) : The master has an empathic link with his familiar out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The master cannot see through the familiar’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated. Because of this empathic link, the master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. ; Deliver Touch Spells (Su) : If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the "toucher." The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master could. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. ; Speak with Master (Ex) : If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. ; Speak with Animals of Its Kind (Ex) : If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, rats with rodents, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, toads with amphibians, weasels with similar creatures (weasels, minks, polecats, ermines, skunks, wolverines, and badgers). Such communication is limited by the intelligence of the conversing creatures. ; Spell Resistance (Ex) : If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master’s level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar’s spell resistance. ; Scry on Familiar (Sp) : If the master is 13th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if casting the scrying spell) once per day. Category:Classes